The One for Me
by chashkieh
Summary: Anna and Yoh takes a trip down to memory lane.


Author's Note: Some of the dialogue obviously came from the manga and that special anime episode. Just thought of adding something to it because I love YohxAnna pairing. :) Fluff. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I'll make a move first"<em>**

**_"Wait, Matamune!"_**

**_Yoh gets out of the restaurant and almost ran into someone._**

**_"You're blocking my way..."_**

**_The blonde girl said to him as he stood there frozen in place._**

**_"Go and die."_**

* * *

><p>He smiled widely. He accidentally made a mess of the sealed boxes in his room where some of his old items were kept.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as she entered his room.

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time we met?"  
>"Go and die?"<br>"Exactly. I was like, 'why would I go and die? And who the heck were you to tell me something like that?' "  
>"You were crying like a girl and apologizing the whole time."<br>"Yeah. Hahaha."

Yoh scratches his head. He still can't believe that he's having this conversation with Anna.

"I haven't told you this but, you terrified me back then."  
>"I know. Why are we having this conversation anyway? Do you have something to confess?"<br>"What are you talking about?" He stammered a bit. "It just came to me. And by the way, I could still feel that slap."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I told you, don't talk to me like you know me!"<em>**

**_She said angrily as she landed her right palm onto Yoh's face._**

**_"That hurt! Weren't you the one who said you have something to say to me?"_**  
><strong><em>"If you come too close, you'll get into trouble. I came here to say goodbye."<em>**

**_Anna turns away but Yoh stopped her in her tracks, demanding for an explanation. Until an oni arrived._**

* * *

><p>"You were such a pathetic guy back then and you still are. You could've been killed that day." Anna continued.<br>"Well, I can't just do nothing. And besides, you are worth it."  
>"Why would you say that?"<br>"Can't say I'm a fan of your hellish training. Or the way you treat my friends. Or your lack of emotion. Or you beating me to death..."

Yoh could feel a black aura surrounding Anna, indicating that she's getting pissed and that he's about to be hit.

"But," he continued "you're the right person for me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Anna turns away from him swiftly. "Of course. You're lucky to have me" Her confidence to herself was astounding.

_But truth be told, I'm very lucky and grateful to have you._ Anna bets that he'd love to hear her say that but she wouldn't. She's the ice queen for crying out loud.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember this one?" Yoh held out his hand for Anna to see.<p>

She has to admit that she was taken by surprise - but then again, she's Anna, so instead, she turned her back to conceal her reddened cheeks.

"Where the heck did you get that?"  
>"That one time when you asked me and my friends to find you a bamboo, months before the festival of the weaver..."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's almost time for the festival of the weaver Yoh." Anna said as she was watching her favorite soap opera. Yoh was cooking their dinner.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"But Anna, it's still pretty far you know."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Get me a bamboo."<strong>_

_**The next morning, Yoh rounded up the gang - Manta, Ryu, Faust and Horohoro, to help him get what Anna wanted.**_

_**"So that's how it is guys. She'll beat us up if we don't get a big one. Let's split up and look."**_  
><em><strong>"Ohh" They said with their right hands raised.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You were angry at us and said that the one we got wasn't big and long enough to reach the sky for our wishes to come true. You even slapped Horohoro because he was whining too much."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Now write your wishes already on those strips of paper." She said as she hurriedly went back to the inn.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So this is what you wished for that time." Yoh grins at her but Anna refuses to look at him.<p>

The sign reads: **_I wish that Yoh is always healthy ~Anna_**

"Thank you, Anna. For always looking out for me."

Anna could only blush at his gratitude.

"Clean this up now. I'm going downstairs. My show is about to start."  
>"Oh right!"<p>

But before Anna could leave, he tugged her arms and kissed her on the forehead. It's her turn to stand there frozen.

"Thank you." He said again. "Now, you don't want to miss your show right?"  
>"Right" she answered. "Right. I need to go."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I often wonder why he's always like this - sweet, innocent and kind. He never holds a grudge to anyone who has done him wrong.<em>  
><em>So I can say the same thing - that he's the right person for me.<em>  
><em>I don't know what I would do without him.<em>  
><em>I got over my fear of being around people because of him.<em>  
><em>And it's only fitting that I dedicate all my wishes not for myself but for him.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Revised version! :) **_


End file.
